Insecurity
by Lies To U
Summary: What hope will Fiona have when her savior and loyal canine is not there to save her anymore? A Fiona and Leon oneshot I randomly typed up out of bordrum.


LTU: Oh mah gawd! Something other than a Naruto fanfic! A herd of pigs is taking off in flight somewhere.

**Disclaimer**: CAPCOM owns all the characters in this oneshot.

A/N: Terrible grammar and spelling. You've been warned.

P.S. **Note that this is also an upload from an account of mine from DeviantArt. I did not steal this.**

* * *

Fiona sat silently against a stone wall, the cell she was sitting in was cold and damp. Fiona hated this small space she was locked up in, but there was nothing she could do. The keys were attached the belt of her cruel stalker, a man who she grew to hate despite the fact he looked so much like her father.

From where she was sitting, Fiona could see Riccardo behind the bars of her cell. He inserted something into a machine that looked similar to the large, hunky machinery Fiona used to make a God Stone in the large mansion the sly hunter chased her in. Riccardo withdrew the item he placed in the machine to hold a small amount of Recreatio.

After the hunter stripped all the items Fiona held in possession to his own grasp, he began to test them all in the machine to see if any useful ammo or health would come out.

Fiona brought her knees against her chest, holding them in place as she wrapped her arms around them. The blond female began to worry, was Hewie ok? After she found him injured in that forest she tried to escape to, wrapping up the wounded animal's leg was all she could do to stop the bleeding.

Fiona felt a small pang of hope blossom into her chest, of course Hewie was ok. He's a tough dog, he would surely make it out alive.

But what about Leon?

Fiona forced herself not to shed any tears as she screwed her eyes shut.

Her head began to hurt as she remembered herself walking to a ledge that led to a dead end when being chased by Riccardo. The man confronted her as he began to explain things that were unanswered to Fiona, showing her his cracked face and similar features her father shared to him.

Everything was starting to clear the blur in Fiona's head; the car crash, her parents dead in the front seat, her being kidnapped, everything made sense now.

But remembering all of this began to make the girl dizzy, her hands softly griping onto the sides of her head, trying to soothe the pain erupting in her head.

That's when she heard her name be called out by Leon.

Fiona was able to focus her vision just enough to see her rescuer come running in, his gun ready at hand as a surprised look on his face when seeing Riccardo's unhooded face.

Leon must've said "get away from her" or something along those lines the way his lips moved, either way, Fiona could barely hear anything now.

But something screamed in her ears causing her to bulge out her eyes.

The sound of Riccardo's gun echoed throughout the forest as blood exploded on the left side of Leon's stomach. Leon recoiled instead of dodging Riccardo's second shot, shooting the government agent in the right shoulder.

All Fiona could do was scream Leon's name, as he lost his balance on the side of the ledge nearest to him, falling out of Fiona's sight.

That's where she blacked out, everything becoming silent as Fiona drowned into a quiet slumber.

And when she woke up, Fiona found herself here.

She was dressed in a surgeon outfit that was stained with old blood, Fiona refrained herself from thinking where the blood had come from. Her hair was down and she wasn't wearing her comfortable boots Daniella gave her when she first entered this nightmare.

Fiona shuddered out cold breathe, her mouth quivering when she tried to make herself not cry.

Leon, oh God Leon please be okay.

Fiona rested her head against her knees, feeling how cold they were against her warm forehead.

"Well, have you given up hope now?" a cruel voice reached her ears. Fiona looked up to see Riccardo smirking down at her, his head still unhooded.

"No," Fiona replied, trying to put every ounce of bravery she still had in that single word.

Riccardo frowned, as if unsatisfied by her answer. But his cruel smile reformed on his lips, "How can you not? Your stupid mutt isn't here to protect you along with that government agent who should have minded his own business."

The blond girl furrowed her brows together, angered by the hunter's words, "Hewie _isn't_ a mutt and Leon had every right to come here and save me!" Fiona shouted at Riccardo, feeling a little braver than before.

Riccardo couldn't help but laugh, "Save you? What reason should he hold to come here and save you? This is where you belong Fiona, no one can save anyone from their own home," Riccardo said, his grin never leaving.

"This isn't my home," Fiona began, "This is a hell void where you monsters were born! I don't belong here, I was brought here against my will, and this will never be what I consider my home."

Fiona clenched her fists and curled up her cold toes as Riccardo chuckled, mocking her bravery. "Say what you want Fiona. No one is coming to 'save' you, your Azoth will finally belong to me momentarily," Riccardo stated as he walked away from her cell and gathered his new belongings.

Fiona rested her chin against her knees now, her bravery started to decline as Riccardo's words began to sound like facts rather than bluffs. Fiona pulled her knees against her chest tighter, burrowing her face on her knees again.

She tried to run to memories to help her stand up again, but her heart began to ache when remembering her hurt Hewie and her injured (and possibly dead) savior.

Fiona couldn't help but let the tears escape from her eyes now, the girl started to shake when remembering Leon being shot and fall to his death.

Her head began to rewind memories and moments she shared with Leon. The government agent confronting and trying to calm her down when she was scared, thinking he was another stalker. Him protecting her as Hewie helped biting and attacking the first two stalkers (but more Debitalis). Him chuckling when Fiona opened the blinds to a window and fell down with a yelp when seeing a big fish swim past them. Fiona tending to his wounds when he got badly injured by Daniella or Debitalis. Him holding Fiona when she was slowly recovering from her breakdown after they defeated Daniella.

Fiona looked back at these moments and wondered to herself, why didn't she tell him? She could've told him she had a small... well she guessed not small, crush on him. No, not just a crush.

An emotion, a very deep and caring emotion towards him. An emotion Fiona soon realized was love.

Of course, it doesn't take rocket science to figure that one out. But Fiona always held the emotion back, fearing Leon wouldn't return that emotion to her.

But... through all of what they've been through, couldn't he have felt the same way?

She remembered him faintly blushing when she treated his wounds and him holding her hand with precaution, but for quite a long time.

So, he could've felt that same emotion towards her... right?

All this thinking started to make Fiona gain more hope and bravery. She looked up to see Riccardo about to leave. "He'll come for me," she said.

The sly hunter paused before looking at the cell Fiona sat in, "_What _did you say?" he asked in a slight annoyed tone.

"He'll come for me. I know he will," Fiona said, slightly surprised when hardly any fear or sadness rang through her voice. Riccardo slammed the door shut before walking towards her cell, an annoyed yet impressed expression plastered his face. "Oh? And what makes you think that?"

Fiona sat up straight, her face stern without any tears or tear stains on her cheeks. "Leon will come and save me. He's a government agent; he won't stop to complete his mission until it's fully done. He attacks anyone who acts hostile towards him and kills them if they don't surrender." Fiona didn't feel as cold anymore.

"He has quick reflexes; he battled things you wouldn't even believe was real unless you got killed by it yourself. He's strong and loyal, a better man than you will ever be!" Fiona stated with a strong will that's been kept under lock and key until now.

"Oh geez," Riccardo said in disbelief as he turned away from Fiona's cell, observing the table that was right behind him, checking anything he forgot. But Fiona didn't stop talking.

"He's unaffected by words or actions you give to taunt him, Leon knows how to get out of any trap or puzzle you'll try to lock him up in. He can read his opponent as they continue to use any tactic they have," Fiona's voice began to rise higher than before.

"That's enough," Riccardo snapped, shooting a glare at Fiona who kept going.

"He can survive any injury you give him, he could even be right behind you and you won't know it until you're dead!"

Fiona's holler just finished as a dagger barely missed her head, stuck to the muddy concrete that held the rock wall together. Riccardo opened her cell door and walked up to her, glaring deadly at the girl as he withdrew his thrown dagger near the right side of Fiona's head.

"He'll come form me, I know he will," Fiona merely replied, not an ounce of fear exposed in her words or eyes. She could even see him now; Leon bandaged or healed up with Hewie by his side, searching for her.

Riccardo forced a chuckle to come out of his mouth; his face leaned closer to Fiona's.

"Oh, I sure hope he does," was the man's only reply before he got up and slammed her cell door shut and exited the room out of Fiona's sight.


End file.
